Los cuentos que yo cuento
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: serie de cuentos inventados,ustedes diran que parejas quieren, si quieren alguna en especial melo dicen. 5º cuento: el sirviente del malvado rey España x s.Italia Austria x Suiza Feliciano x SIR
1. solo dos noches juntos

Autora: hola a todos, lamento haber borrado el otro fic, pero es que amenazaban con reportarme por algo de las canciones.

Este primer cuento se titula " solo dos días juntos"

Pareja: Antonio x Iván (España x Rusia)

dedicado a mi hermana sonne

Nuestra historia de trágico amor comienza hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún la gente se sentía en contacto con los Dioses, y las criaturas mágicas poblaban la naturaleza. Había en ese tiempo dos jóvenes muy opuestas, Iberia, la fabricante de las mejores armas de la época, alegre y cálida como ninguna otra, y por otro lado estaba Mongolia, fría y astuta, pero ambas eran las mas bellas de sus tierras, su belleza era tal que muchos hombres sucumbían a sus encantos, pero no solo hombres, sino también Dioses, y uno de estos fue el Dios Rómulo, que quedó prendado de ambas mujeres, y al no saber a quien escoger tomó a ambas.

El encuentro con Iberia fue cálido, la mujer hacía que lo disfrutase, dándole a probar el calor de sus tierras, por otro lado, el encuentro con Mongolia fue frío y sin sentimiento alguno, pero a Rómulo le pareció un acto tan puro como la nieve misma. Ambos encuentros dieron como resultado el nacimiento de dos hijos, ambos completamente diferentes pero a la vez muy parecidos, la joven Iberia dio a luz a un joven de cabellos chocolate, piel canela y ojos verdes que rebosaban la alegría de su tierra, mientras Mongolia dio a luz a un joven de tez pálida, pelo castaño casi grisáceo y hermosos ojos morados, los niños fueron llamados Antonio e Iván.

Ambos jóvenes crecieron y se hicieron muy fuertes, libraban innumerables batallas, pero ninguno sabía de la existencia del otro, hasta que un día el joven Iván teniendo diez años, se perdió hasta llegar a tierras de su hermano, se sorprendió bastante al descubrir una tierra cálida y llena de plantas, en sus tierras no había tal variedad.

-Tu no eres de aquí-dijo una voz a su espalda

Al girarse con su espada en alto, Iván encontró al joven de ojos verdes, vestido con una túnica de batalla roja, a su espalda llevaba un hacha que le triplicaba el tamaño, sin quererlo ambos pensaron que ese niño era el más bello que habían visto nunca.

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó Antonio sonriendo

-Me llamo Iván, hijo de Mongolia-saludó el joven de ojos morados guardando su espada- y me he perdido

-Yo me llamo Antonio, hijo de Cartago, si quieres puedes venir conmigo a casa-ofreció- a mi madre no le importará ella es muy buena.

-Gracias

Y así ambos hermanos comenzaron a caminar hasta la casa del de ojos verdes, mientras hablaban animadamente sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasase por la cabeza, y el joven Iván descubrió que la sonrisa de Antonio le hacía sentir en el corazón una extraña calidez. Un día Iván tubo que regresar a su casa, el señor Cartago le indicó por donde tenía que ir en un mapa, Antonio se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Iván se negó.

-Entonces toma-dijo cortando un girasol del hermoso campo que cultivaba con gran tesón- se que te gustan, mientras estaba aquí siempre los mirabas, así que te regalo este, pero algún día debes volver a visitarme

-Es una promesa-dijo Iván sonriendo por primera vez en su vida.

Pasaron los años desde la partida de Iván, ninguno supo jamás del otro, hasta que un día Iván encontró el mapa que le había devuelto a casa y enrollado en él estaba el girasol que Antonio le había regalado, al recordar la sonrisa de Antonio algo se calentó en su pecho, notó como su estomago se contraía y como las ganas de visitarle le inundaban, así que haciéndose con un caballo partió hacia donde estaba su amigo.

En estos años Antonio se había convertido en un bravo guerrero, muchos habían muerto decapitados por su hacha , una noche se encontraba bañándose en un río cuando notó como alguien se acercaba, se agazapó en el agua y poco a poco fue acercándose a la orilla donde estaba su hacha, consiguió cogerla, pero cuando la iba a utilizar la figura que vestía un largo abrigo y algo atado al cuello consiguió parar el golpe, ambos hombres continuaron luchando hasta que por azares del destino Antonio tropezó con una roca, y al caer al agua arrastro consigo a la figura quedando uno encima del otro.

-¿Iván?-preguntó el moreno consiguiendo distinguir unos ojos morados que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que iluminaba el agua-¡Iván!

Antonio se abrazó a su amigo, hacía tiempo que no le veía, había pensado en el todos los años, por que notaba que una parte de él se fue con el extranjero de ojos morados, Iván por su parte estaba anonadado, el tener a Antonio bajo él, abrazándolo y desnudo hizo que se sonrojase y que su corazón empezase a latir de manera acelerada.

-Te extrañé mucho-confesó Antonio una vez estuvo vestido, y ambos hicieron una fogata para mantenerse calientes- Estos años intenté ir a verte, pero siempre me perdía y acababa en otro sitio

-Yo evitaba pensar en ti-confesó Iván mirando al cielo- siempre que lo hacía me dolía el pecho y me sentía muy solo.

Se sorprendió al ver a Antonio muy cerca de él riéndose, y haciendo que se perdiese en los ojos verdes que le mostraban tanta ternura y calidez.

-A mi me pasaba lo mismo, por eso iba a buscarte-sonrió aún más- mi madre me dijo que ese sentimiento es el amor, y que es un sentimiento muy fuerte que ni siquiera los Dioses pueden hacer desaparecer, y que debe ser compartido con la persona que te hace sentir eso.

-Entonces compartámoslo-dijo Iván tomando el mentón de Antonio y acercando sus rostros-se uno conmigo Antonio

-Si-dijo el chico antes de unir sus labios con los de Iván.

Esa noche ambos hermanos fueron uno solo, como la luna como único testigo de su amor; esos encuentros se fueron repitiendo noche tras noche, ambos juntos, aunque no uniesen sus cuerpos, se conformaban con estar juntos.

Un día su padre, Rómulo, se dio cuenta de los actos que cometían sus hijos, y decidió separarlos; una noche en la que ambos hermanos dormían juntos únicamente cubiertos por la capa de Iván, el Dios bajo de los cielos despertando a ambos jóvenes, que rápidamente cogieron sus armas para matar al extraño, pero el Dios consiguió acabar con uno de ellos, que casualmente fue el mayor, Antonio que murió al proteger a Iván cayendo al suelo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Iván lloró la muerte de su amado hermano toda la noche, y la luna apiadada de ambos tomó la vida de Iván y el alma de Antonio y los transformó en Dioses, el dios del invierno y el otoño Iván y el dios de la primavera y el verano Antonio, ambos podían encontrarse todas las noches en la casa de la diosa Luna que comprendía bien este amor, pues ella amaba a su hermano, el sol Vash, pero el dios Rómulo enfadado por la osadía de la Luna al permitir estar juntos a sus hijos, decidió que estos no se volverían a ver nunca y maldijo a ambos, pero como dijo Iberia " el amor es un sentimiento tan fuerte que ni los Dioses pueden hacerlo desaparecer", Iván y Antonio consiguieron repeler un poco la maldición impuesta por su padre.

Por eso si cada noche en la que se pasa del invierno a la primavera, o la noche en la que se pasa del verano al otoño miras fijamente a la luna podrás distinguir a estos dos hermanos amándose solo por dos noches al año.

Fin

¿Os ha gustado?


	2. Mensaje en una botella

**Autora: bueno, aquí el segundo cuento**

**espero que os guste, dedicado a mi compañera de clase Satsuki**

**Pareja: Antonio x Lovino (España x Italia del Sur)**

-Vamos Lovino no te pongas triste-le decía un joven de cabellos castaños chocolate rizado y ojos verdes a un niño de pelo castaño chocolate y ojos ambarino-en unos días estaré aquí

-Dijiste que no me dejarías solo bastardo español-se quejó el pequeño haciendo un mohín de enfado- y ahora te vas a una guerra.

-Lo siento Lovinito-se disculpó el de ojos jade incorporándose, la larga capa roja empezó a hondear en pos del viento.-pero cuando eres un imperio siempre et ves metido en guerras, y para proteger lo que queremos debemos luchar.

-Pero yo no quiero que te hieran bastardo imbecil-dijo el joven apartando la mirada, se había sonrojado- además no quiero ir con Austria.

-solo serán unos días-le animó el grande- cuando menos te lo esperes habré regresado.

-¡¡Señor Antonio!!-gritó un marine-¡¡Listos para zarpar!!

-¡¡Ya voy!!-gritó el otro, para luego mirar a Lovino y darle un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-Hasta pronto Lovino

-Adiós Bastardo Español-se despidió el mayor de los italianos al ver irse al español

-No te preocupes, volverá pronto- le animó cierto peliplateado poniéndole una mano en el hombro-él también es awesome, pero no tanto como yo

Antonio había dicho que tardaría unos días, pero ya llevaba dos meses fuera, sin dar noticia alguna y Lovino, cada día que pasaba en casa del austriaco, se desesperaba cada vez más y estaba mas apagado que nunca, daba igual que el macho patatas estubiese con su hermano que ni siquiera se molestaba en ir a regañarle, tampoco insultaba a Feliciano, en otras palabras, Lovino no era el Lovino de siempre.

-Deberíamos hacer algo-dijo Hungría preocupada por el pequeño Romano-hace dos meses que no hace nada más que estar parado ante esa ventana, no come ni duerme

-¿y que hacemos?-preguntó el prusiano, Antonio le había dejado en parte al cargo del pequeño-No sabemos nada de Antonio

-¡¡¡Ya se!!!-gritó Lovino sorprendiendo a los dos mayores.

El joven italiano se levantó de la silla donde había estado los dos últimos meses aguardando el regreso del español y se dirigió al cuarto que tenía asignado, Hungría y Gilbert le siguieron y vieron como el pequeño cogía una botella de cristal que contenía agua, regaba una plantita y luego en un trozo de papel escribía algo y lo metía en la botella.

Salió el italiano corriendo esquivando a Hungría y a Gilbert con gran habilidad, estando sentado había recordado algo que le dijo Antonio una noche hacía muchos años. Esa noche el pequeño Lovino estaba triste por que había perdido el crucifijo que su abuelo le había regalado.

-Tengo una idea-dijo el español tomando a Lovino en brazos- hace tiempo me contaron algo

-¿el que?

-Si escribes tu deseo en un trozo de papel, lo colocas dentro de una botella de cristal y lo lanzas al mar tu deseo se cumplirá-explico-¿Lo probamos?

-Vale-dijo Lovino no muy convencido

Esa misma noche el Español y él fueron a una playa y el pequeño Lovino arrojó la botella al mar y al día siguiente la cruz apareció en la cesta de tomates. En la actualidad Lovino estaba convencido de que si hacía lo mismo su deseo se cumpliría.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su parte de Italia seguido por Gilbert que a estas alturas estaba medio muerto por la carrera que se estaban dando, al final Lovino llegó a una de sus playas, cerró los ojos y colocó su frente en el frío cristal.

-Quiero que el bastardo de Antonio vuelva-susurró como si rezase

Se metió despacito en las tibias aguas del Mediterráneo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que su botella no volvería la depositó en el agua para que el océano la arrastrase y cumpliese su deseo

-Le onde si lontano dalla riva piccola bottiglia di vetro con un messaggio contenente un desiderio -dijo Lovino volviendo a la arena y sentándose en ella mirando al mar-Tranquillamente scompare oltre l'orizzonte*

Y mirando el mar el pequeño Lovino se quedó dormido, no se dio cuenta como unos fuertes brazos le tomaban y lo llevaban a casa de Austria.

Cuando despertó se notó extraño en las sábanas, intentó incorporarse pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía, allí dándole un abrazo y mirándole con hermosos ojos jade se encontraba España.

-Buenos días Lovi-dijo el español sonriendo

-Bastardo-dijo Lovino abalanzándose sobre el pecho del español y abrazándole mientras lloraba-tardaste mucho

-Lo siento, tuve varios problemillas-admitió-pero Lovino no llores, que ya estoy aquí.

-Bastardo no lloro-dijo abrazándose más al español-es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo

Mientras desde la puerta dos personas miraban tiernas la escena, al parecer el truco de la botella había funcionado, ya saben señores si quieren pedir un deseo hagan lo que hizo el joven Lovino y este se cumplirá.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

***Le onde si lontano dalla riva piccola bottiglia di vetro con un messaggio contenente un desiderio**

**Tranquillamente scompare oltre l'orizzonte**

**Que las olas te alejen de la orilla pequeña botella de cristal, con un mensaje que contiene un deseo**

**Desaparece en silencio más allá del horizonte.**


	3. Doncella mística

Autora: Aquí traigo el tercer cuento.

Este es para naruko

Pareja: Antonio x Feliciano.

Había una vez, en un reino muy, pero que muy lejano, un joven de cabellos chocolate y hermosos ojos jade que sentado en su trono se dedicaba a observar a sus súbditos trabajar, muchas veces él había intentado ayudar, pero se lo prohibían.

Este joven de nombre Antonio, era la alegría de su pueblo, sus sonrisa era capaz de conmover los más duros corazones haciendo que tuviese muy buenas relaciones, pero un día, un joven hechicero de un país vecino, envidioso por las sonrisas del joven le maldijo.

-Por mis poderes mágicos nunca volverás a reír-dijo el hechicero

Y desde ese día el rey sol fue llamado el rey lluvia, porque siempre estaba triste, los reyes Cartago E Iberia mandaron llamar a otro hechicero, enemigo del primero para que ayudase al príncipe.

-El hechizo es muy fuerte-dijo - lo único que puedo hacer es poner otro.

-¿no será peligroso?-preguntó la reina preocupada

-No, no se preocupen confíen en mi

El hechicero impuso otro hechizo al joven príncipe, este decía que si alguien lograba tocar el corazón del príncipe este volvería a reír, la persona que debía tocarlo era la doncella mística. Muchas doncellas pasaron el palacio, pero el príncipe era incapaz de sonreír al verlas, no eran capaces de tocar su corazón.

Una tarde el joven príncipe salió a pasear por los alrededores del país, estaba cansado de tantas mujeres, vio entonces en la frontera del país alguien que captó su atención, dos niñas vestidas exactamente igual dibujaban conejos y flores, una mejor que otra. Se acercó sigilosamente a las niñas y se paró al lado de la que mejor dibujaba.

-Dibujáis muy bien-dijo el príncipe haciendo sobresaltar a ambas niñas-me llamo Antonio

-Gracias-dijo la que dibujaba bien-yo me llamo Feliciano y él es Lovino

-.... mentiroso-le dijo Lovino

Antonio estaba en shock, las niñas resultaron ser dos niños, dos muy opuestos en carácter, además Lovino le había insultado.

-¿Porque soy un mentiroso?-preguntó Antonio

-Porque yo no dibujo bien, quien si lo hace es mi hermano-dijo enfadado recogiendo sus cosas y marchándose-te veo en casa.

-Eh espera hermano-dijo Feliciano-discúlpale, él es así.

-No pasa nada

Antonio se quedó hablando con Feliciano durante mucho tiempo, y todas las tardes sin falta iba a visitar a los pequeños, al parecer a Lovino, poco a poco le iba cayendo bien. Pero un día el hechicero, al notar que su hechizo malvado, al notar que su hechizo se iba a romper por culpa de uno de los gemelos mandó a sus soldados a que los matasen.

El joven Antonio nada más terminar su clase de lucha, tomó su caballo y se dirigió a donde estaban los pequeños, ahogó un grito al ver como unos soldados perseguían al pequeño Feliciano, Lovino yacía muerto en la hierba, sus ojos mostraban que había opuesto resistencia, Antonio no dejaría que tocasen a Feliciano y que este sucumbiese al mismo destino que su hermano.

Iniciándose en la lucha muchos de los soldados cayeron a manos de Antonio, cuando creyó que estaban a salvo tomó el cuerpo del pequeño Lovino y lo dejó a un lado cubriéndolo con su chaqueta, se sentía muy triste.

-¡¡Antonio!!-gritó Feliciano lanzándose a sus brazos llorando-Lovino murió

-sss no llores Feliciano, no me gusta verte así.

Ninguno pudo reaccionar, pero en un segundo el joven Antonio fue atravesado por la espada de un soldado que fingiendo estar muerto esperó pacientemente el momento propicio para atacar, huyo de allí despavorido al ver caer el cuerpo del príncipe al lado de Lovino.

-Antonio-lloraba Feliciano abrazando al joven-no te mueras tu también

-Lo siento Feliciano, pero no creo que pueda vivir-dijo, y de pronto esbozó un cálida sonrisa

-Antonio, estás sonriendo-dijo Feliciano

-Eso es por que, aunque haya sido breve, he estado con mi doncella mística-dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-Antonio no te vallas, te amo

-Adiós mi doncella mística-dijo el príncipe cerrando lo ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca y con la última sonrisa en su rostro.

Fueron muchos los que lloraron la muerte del príncipe, pero el que más le lloró fue el pequeño Feliciano, el cual había perdido a las dos personas que más quería, pero como tanto lo bueno como lo malo tiene un final, el amor de Feliciano fue reavivado por un joven de otro país llamado Ludwing.

Fin

Autora: ¿os ha gustado?, espero que si, me ha costado horrores hacerla, es que esta pareja no es de mis favoritas y cuesta mucho imaginarla.

Advierto que por favor no me pidan Prusia x Romano, por que sinceramente, esa pareja me parece surrealista, por dios que no pegan ni con superglup.


	4. la droga de la rosa

Autora: bueno aquí les dejo el quinto cuento.

Este es para mi amiga Angelusy

Pareja: Uk x España

Había una vez un reino donde había un castillo de piedra gris cubierto por enredaderas de las cuales salían hermosas flores, en este castillo vivía el conde Kirkland, un joven pirata de veinte años de edad, el joven conde siempre estaba en su mundo, o eso era lo que decían sus sirvientes, pero en realidad el siempre estaba tan solo por que sus amigos, los fantasmas y criaturas invisibles estaban con él.

Un día, mientras saqueaba un barco de un país vecino, que se había hecho un gran potencia, luchó contra el capitán de ese navío, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que vestía una gabardina roja, tras vencerle en un combate injusto, decidió que se lo llevaría a casa, el brillo de los ojos verdes le había cautivado.

Esa noche, mientras el joven de ojos verdes dormía, el conde elaboró una droga con la que el joven olvidaría todo lo anterior a su vida, era la forma perfecta de atarle a él para siempre.

Pasaron los meses y el joven de ojos verdes, que se llamaba Antonio, se encargaba del jardín de rosas del conde con gran maestría, y siempre sonreía al conde con una sonrisa cálida que el conde solo quería para él, mirando por la ventana arrancó un pétalo de la rosa roja que tenía a su lado con los dientes, imaginándose que saboreaba la piel del moreno. Varias veces el conde intentó que el joven se metiese en su cama, pero este se resistía, así que un día preparó otra droga que sumiría a Antonio en un estado de excitación, preparó dos copas de licor e invitó al joven jardinero ha beber con él. Mientras el jardinero dejaba sus tareas para ir a disfrutar con el joven conde de una refrescante bebida, Arthur aprovechó para mirar por última vez el papelito que había entre las hojas del libro, "La lluvia fría, ven conmigo a conocer los secretos del placer", el libro en cuestión estaba entre las cosas de Antonio que habían recogido del barco, sonrío antes de verter un poco de la botella en el licor de Antonio.

-Buenos días señor-dijo Antonio entrando por la puerta con movimientos gráciles que le recordaron a Arthur al joven que había conocido en un baile de máscaras del país vecino

-Pasa, hoy tengo para beber vino de tus tierras-dijo alzando la copa

Antonio se acercó y tomó la copa entre sus manos, el licor estaba frío, se sentó en frente de Arthur que lo miraba con interés. Estuvieron hablando sobre cosas triviales, de todos sus sirvientes Antonio era el que mejor le caía. Entonces Antonio tomó su vino de un trago y se puso en pie, debía seguir trabajando, Arthur se levantó tras él, pero al ira a avanzar, Antonio cerró los ojos, y cayó hacia delante.

Arthur lo sostuvo en brazos, esto no debía pasar, lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a sus aposentos, allí lo depositó suavemente en la cama, esperó y esperó, el sonido del segundero del reloj le desesperaba por momentos, decidió ir a por el libro del español de donde había sacado las recetas para elaborar la droga, y lloró al comprobar que ponía que estaba terminante mente prohibido mezclar la droga con el alcohol.

Volvió al cuarto, y empezó a derramar más lágrimas al ver que el cuerpo no se movía.

-Fui un idiota-decía-quise atrapar la rosa con mis manos y acabé destruyéndola

-Atrápame-susurró alguien con la voz débil

En cuestión de segundos el sorprendido conde estaba bajo el cuerpo del jardinero, que lo miraba con altanería.

-¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta de las drogas?-preguntó altanero-mi cuerpo esta inmunizado contra ellas

-¿Porque sigues aquí entonces?-preguntó el conde

-Porque quiero estar contigo-dijo el jardinero

Arthur sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, se levantó y con toda la ternura del mundo besó al joven de hechizadores ojos jade.

El resto es historia

Espero que les haya gustado

se cuidan


	5. un poema antes de dormir

Autora: bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo

abajo las contestaciones a sus review. Gracias por comentar

Pareja: España x Alemania (dedicado a Yurei )

Antonio estaba muy nervioso, hoy le tocaba cuidar al hermano pequeño de su amigo Gilbert, no es que tuviese miedo del niño, que va, quien le daba miedo era el hermano mayor maniático de los pollos como se entrase de que lo había tratado mal, por suerte Lovino estaba con Roderich.

La puerta de casa del español sonó, y este en cuestión de segundos estaba en la puerta abriéndola.

-Hola España-saludó un joven peliplateado que en brazos traía un jovencito rubio-buenas noches

-Buenas noches Gil-dijo el español nervioso

-Aquí te dejo a West- dijo dejando al niño en el suelo y marchándose-¡Cuidale bien!

-si~-dijo tratando de sonar natural (como los yogures xD)

El pequeño miraba extrañado al español, la verdad es que le pareció muy guapo, el pelo chocolate rizado y despeinado le daban un aire salvaje, pero lo que más le gustó fueron los ojos verdes llenos de ternura, parecía un buen chico, el por el contrario era rubio, pálido y de ojos azules, además siempre estaba serio.

-Oye Alemania-dijo el español sonriendo, estaba nervioso-¿Quieres cenar?

-Si, ¿hay Wrust?-preguntó el niño esperanzado

-ehh lo siento, pero no hay-dijo el español mientras pensaba que la había cagado.

-no pasa nada-dijo el alemán al ver la cara de sufrido que ponía España

El español se giró y soltó un suspiro de alivio, la verdad es que no quería que Gilbert se enfadase con él, no le tenía miedo, si quería podría matarlo en cuestión de segundos con su hacha en una mano y la otra atada a la espalda, solo es que era su mejor amigo y no quería decepcionarlo.

-Ven conmigo-dijo tendiéndole la mano al alemán, que se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa que el español le dirigía-Vamos a cenar

Antonio condujo a Ludwing hasta la cocina y una vez allí se puso a cocinar algo que a Ludwing le olía a gloria, el español puso ante él un plato con pan unas lonchas de algo rojo con tiras blancas (el escudo del Atlético de Madrid) y tomate.

-Esto se llama jamón serrano-dijo el español poniendo una loncha en el pan que previamente había untado con el tomate-pruébalo

Ludwing tomó el pan entre sus manitas y se lo llevó a la boca quedando encantado con el sabor, estaba tan rico que se lo comió despacito para saborearlo mientras el español lo miraba pensando que era un chico muy "Fusosososo". Ludwing, por orden de España, fue a sentarse en la salita mientras el español recogía los platos

miró la cantidad de cuadros que el español tenía, en muchos salía con Romano, y otros tantos salía con varios niños muy parecidos a él, debían ser su reinos, y en otra con otros tantos niños, esas eran sus colonias. El español también tenía muchos libros, uno le llamó especialmente la atención, tenía una portada de cuero negro lo abrió sin contemplaciones, e intentó leerlo

-A-a-amor cons-tante más a-llá de la mue-rte-trató de leer para luego intentarlo con el poema, lo miró fijamente pero no podía leerlo, no entendía nada.

Cerrar podrá mis ojos la postrera

Sombra que me llevare el blanco día,

Y podrá desatar esta alma mía

Hora, a su afán ansioso lisonjera;

Mas no de esotra parte en la ribera

Dejará la memoria, en donde ardía:

Nadar sabe mi llama el agua fría,

Y perder el respeto a ley severa.

Ludwing se giró para ve a Antonio sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados recitaba el poema con una voz de galán que hizo que Ludwing se sonrojase. Se separó del marco y empezó a caminar hasta Ludwing mientras recitaba.

Alma, a quien todo un Dios prisión ha sido,

Venas, que humor a tanto fuego han dado,

Médulas, que han gloriosamente ardido,

Su cuerpo dejará, no su cuidado;

Serán ceniza, mas tendrá sentido;

-Polvo serán, mas polvo enamorado.-acabó diciendo mientras se agachaba a la altura de Ludwing le posaba una mano en la cabeza para revolverle el pelo.

-Es muy bello-dijo el menor sonrojado-¿quien lo escribió?

-Francisco de Quevedo-dijo España -un poblador de mis tierras. ¿Quieres que te lea más?

-Si por favor.

Y así pasaron la noche, Antonio le recitaba los mejores poemas de su tierra, e incluso añadió unas canciones de cuna típicas de sus tierras, que llevaban siendo cantadas por su gente durante mucho tiempo, con una voz profunda y llena de cariño y dulzura. Ludwing notaba la mano del español en su cabeza, le mesaba los cabellos a la vez que recitaba, se sentía en el cielo, y al final se durmió en brazos del español.

-La próxima vez también me cuidará España-le dijo Ludwing a Gilbert mientras volvían a casa

Pero nunca hubo una próxima vez.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Naruko: gracias por leerlo, no te preocupes pronto será el turno de esa pareja kesesese

Sonne (mía solo mía kesesese): me alegra que te gustase, pero deja ya de rodar por el suelo que te manchas keseses, aunque como soy tan awesome tengo el suelo tan limpio que se podría comer en él.

Angelusy: Dramático y poético me gusta esa calificación. Me alegro de haberte explicado bien el video, muchas gracias por las fotos son muy keseeses (las vuelve a mirar) kesesesese

Moonplata: me pillaste (se va a un rincón), pero me alegra que te gustase, muchas gracias por pasar


	6. el sirviente del malvado rey

Autora: bueno aquí el sexto cuento, es un múltiple de parejas y está basado en la canción Servant of the Evil de vocaloid. Espero que guste

Parejas: España x S. Italia, Austria x Suiza. Feliciano x SIR

Disfrutadlo.

Había una vez en el reino de Austria un joven apuesto, de cabellos castaños y ojos lilas que disfrutaba tocando el piano, este hombre de gafas y vestimenta azul, era el rey de Austria, Roderich Edelstein, un monarca que aún pareciendo bueno, era bastante arrogante . Este monarca tenía a su servicio a dos gemelos Lovino y Feliciano, los cuales intentaban servirle con eficacia, pero pasó un día en el que el joven Feliciano se enamoró del sobrino del monarca y este le correspondía, eran muy felices, hasta que el monarca mandó matar a su primo y encerró a Feliciano en una mazmorra profunda falsamente acusado del asesinato del conde SIR.

Pasaron los años y el otro sirviente, Lovino, trabajaba a cambio de que el conde no matase a su hermano, podría insultarle todo lo que le diese la gana, pero, era su hermano pequeño y le quería. Un día, por orden de su señor viajó al país vecino, Suiza, para comprar alimentos de esa región, mientras tomaba la cesta el pañuelo que llevaba en un bolsillo cayó al suelo y arrastrado por el viento llegó a los pies de un joven vestido de rojo. Lovino pensó que era el chico más guapo que había visto en su vida, el joven en cuestión tenía la piel canela, el pelo del color del chocolate, pero sin duda lo más hermoso eran sus ojos, verdes como la joya de jade.

-¿Es tuyo este pañuelo?-preguntó el joven que cargaba un hacha más grande que él, mientras recogía la fina tela del suelo

-Si-dijo Lovino fríamente y sonrojado por la sonrisa que el otro le ofrecía mientras tomaba el pañuelo.

-Me llamo Antonio-dijo el otro- esa cesta parece pesada, si quieres te ayudo a llevarla...

-Lovino, Lovino Vargas-respondió- y no hace falta que me ayudes

-Va, que no pasa nada-dijo arrebatándole la bolsa a Lovino para luego coger a este del brazo mientras se quejaba.

A partir de ese día Lovino, se fue enamorando de Antonio y viceversa , encontrándose cada noche en un pequeño parque que había entre ambos países, Antonio era capitán de la guardia española y había sido destinado a otro país, y ahora estaba en Suiza para firmar unos tratados.

Pasó que el conde recelosos de la cercanía del rey suizo al capitán, ya que desde hacía tiempo estaba enamorado del otro rey, llamó un día a Lovino a su despacho.

-Quiero que mates al capitán esta noche, sino, mataré a tu hermano-expresó con frialdad-si lo haces lo liberaré.

Lovino se planteó el darle una buena paliza al monarca, pero no podía, si lo hacía su hermano tendría los días contados, así que como sirviente que era acató las ordenes. Antes de salir esa noche al encuentro de Antonio bajó a las mazmorras a ver a su hermano menor. Feliciano era igual que él en aspecto, el pelo castaño cobrizo, algo más claros y los ojos marrones casi ocre. Le vio apoyado en la pared mirando la luna tras los barrotes de la ventana.

-Lovino-medio gritó al verle-¿Que haces aquí?

-He venido a despedirme, hoy haré lo que será el pago por tu libertad-expresó arrodillándose ante la celda.-más te vale no desaprovecharlo imbecil.

Estuvieron hablando un tiempo, Lovino le entregó a su hermano un papel y mientras se iba dejó caer la llave de la celda donde su hermano estaba encerrado muy cerca de los barrotes.

-Hermano...-susurró Feliciano cuando su hermano se fue y volvió a mirar la luna- muchas gracias.

Antonio llevaba media hora esperando sentado en un banco del parque, Lovino nunca llegaba tarde, ¿y si le había pasado algo?, un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos Lovino había aparecido, pero en sus manos llevaba una espada, y sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre Antonio, por suerte este al ser capitán de la guardia tenía buenos reflejos y pudo esquivar el ataque a tiempo,¿que le pasaba a Lovino?, ¿habría sido una trampa el estar juntos?¿nunca lo había amado?, esas preguntas carcomían la cabeza de Antonio, pero las dudas fueron disueltas al ver a Lovino derramar lágrimas.

-Lo siento Antonio, pero tengo que matarte-expresó Lovino apartándose de Antonio- si no lo hago mi hermano morirá

-¿Tu hermano?

-Mi hermano Feliciano, ese imbecil fue acusado por nuestro señor de asesinato-dijo- su vida pende de un hilo, mi señor me ha prometido que si te mato lo liberará, pero yo no quiero matarte joder.

-Lovino...-susurró Antonio

-Por eso debo matarte, lo siento mucho-Lovino se volvió a abalanzar sobre el español, pero este no hizo nada.

Antonio dejó caer su hacha al suelo, y mientras Lovino le atravesaba el corazón le abrazó tiñendo las ropas del sirviente de rojo.

-Antonio..-lloró Lovino en el hombro del capitán

-Te amo Lovi, intenta ser feliz-dijo antes de besarle

Tras el último beso Antonio cayó al suelo sonriente, y Lovino se llevó un dedo a los labios, aún los notaba calientes, y con el sabor a sangre que Antonio le había dejado, no pudo hacer nada más, pues se escuchó el sonido de un disparo y Lovino cayó al suelo sobre Antonio debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

-Bien hecho Lovino-dijo el conde-ahora he matado dos pajaros de un tiro

-Bastardo-fueron las últimas palabras de Lovino, antes de reunirse con Antonio en la eternidad con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Feliciano logró escapar de la mazmorra gracias a la llave que Lovino había dejado caer cerca suya, salió del castillo y fue al reino de Alemania donde su hermano le había dicho que fuese, narró lo que su hermano le dijo que pasaría y la guardia alemana y prusiana se pusieron en marcha, alertaron al rey de Suiza y este también empezó a buscar al capitán hispano.

Encontraron ambos cadáveres juntos sin vida y a su lado el rey Austriaco componiendo un requiem, le apresaron y lo encarcelaron de por vida, merecía la muerte, pero ¿que mejor manera de hacer sufrir a alguien tan malvado, es más efectiva? dejarle encerrado hasta la muerte y la pérdida de la cordura hasta el fin de los tiempo.

Y así termina esta historia de amor trágico.

-Mi hermano dijo que el señor de Austria lo mataría para librarse de las acusaciones, sentía sacrificar su amor de esa manera, pero no encontró otra de liberarme, aunque me llamase imbecil él me quería mucho y así me lo demostró, convirtiéndose en el sirviente del diablo y sacrificándolo todo dejando su dolor atrás.

Autora: espero que os haya gustado. Si queréis más parejas decídmelo

Muchas gracias por leer

Yurei: muchas gracias por leer, me costó mucho hacer esta pareja, no se me ocurría nada. A mi no me cansa el AntonioxLovino, es más son muy lindos, pero también me gusta España con otras, sobretodo con Rusia, pareja muy poco explotada, y que en español soy la única que escribe.

Gracias por leer

Sonne: (cuando sonne empieza a rodar se golpea contra ella y cae al suelo) porras. ¡Deja de rodar ya !, bueno gracias por leer, me gusta que te gustase Antonio recitando el poema (llega a ser Rusiespa y ya nos morimos) y el porque no hubo otra vez será el próximo cuento.

Naruko: gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste Antonio modo galán, pero... BUAAAAAAA yo quiero secuela de tu fic y que Toño esté con Al, bueno seguiré esperando.

Gracias por pasarte


End file.
